grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Valentine
The former Media Mogul who took over from Madame Neptune's empire. Early Life Born In London with her younger sister Marcia, Jill always wanted to reach the top in the Media world of newspaper and so forth. She was tough as nails always wanted a story at any cost and was completely work oriented. Managing to rise through the ranks over time and isolating herself from her once best friend her sister, Jill soon saw a new opportunity to rise even higher in the media world. When Madame Neptune reputation is beyond ruins following her great misstep of gleefully videoing the tragedy with the Fifth Way Cult, Jill seeing an opening decides to take on Madame Neptune's role and being the media mogul in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She is the newly appointed Media Mogul empire that Madame Neptune had built after she had been fired following her poor taste in filming the mass suicide of the Fifth Way Cult and not helping them out. Volume 31 Jill Valentine orders Mr Love to try and get a story for the paper at the high school reunion of Grasmere Valley High of all the years at the golf club in Rose Park Heights. She wants as much scandal and intrigue as possible. Little did she know Mr Love own personal life as well as many other revelations would have called for the paper to be a dynamite story. Volume 33 Madame Neptune is on the scene reporting about the tower block terrorist threat coming from all nations wanting to wipe out the town. Such reports are causing everyone to panic. Jill however who is rivals of Madame Neptune for getting her job after her great embarrassment, thinks something is wrong and doesn't understand how she is getting scoop on the situation. When TV presenter Patrick Stevens believes the love of his life Mandy South due to Madame Neptune's report he volunteers to be Jill's mole to find what is really going on. Others say for him not to but Jill gives him the go ahead desperate to find out what is going on. It turns out Mandy is not in there and is worried when she finds out Patrick is to try and get her. This really raises suspicion with Jill as Madame is clearly reporting on false information. It turns out Madame Neptune is being fed information by Hailee Truenoe who on the orders of Tessa Crab is told to do this in order to make war more likely with the country and thereby Tessa can maintain power without having an election. Volume 35 Jill is noted as dubbing Margaret Trillian, Dr John Ogden and Roger Harding as the Terrific Trio in the paper during Dr John's contentious divorce with Ruth Ogden. Also it is revealed by Margaret that Craig Morris had managed to find out about their scheme of withdrawing Ruth's money into the Cayman islands illegally as Craig was looking for for a story that would suit Jill. Volume 41 Jill with the threat of being racked through the courts due to Charlene Moray and The Governor media blackout on all negativity activities Cliff Clifford has performed, refuses to publish anything of the matter. Instead she decides to publish all about the upcoming wedding of Charlene and Cliff which is to happen in the Vatican and becomes more and more elaborate and the town begin to get sucked in. This becomes a big issue when those such as Jack Jackson, Cristophe Voldo, Sherryl Coupin, Kim Pope, Craig Morris, Athena and Constantine Broading want Jill to expose the many evil deeds of Cliff, especially as he is about to marry Charlene Moray. Jill however refuses. Sharon McBride turns up to say she has more information that can be used in the paper reveals she works for an intelligence organisation known as WORKSHOP and been on Cliff's tail for ages knowing of him being corrupt but he always managing to get away with it. She reveals Cliff had put out 12 life insurance policies on Charlene, typing up her obituary already online and was even asking on Reddit where he can by anti-freeze to take out the woman he is about to marry. Jill still not wanting to override the media blackout ordered by Charlene refuses as she does not want to end up like her predecessor, madame Neptune being fired from the position. Sharon says Jill will live to regret it. When word gets to the Prime Minister Catherine Lorna via Scott Clyde everything involved in the case are called to the town hall. Catherine appalled by what had been going on in regards to Cliff Clifford has the cameras there to reveal all around the world. Jill is fired very quickly by Catherine Lorna and banished from the proceedings as she lost the right of the press and not allowed to hear what happens as a result of cowardliness. She thereby losing her media empire. She tries to get back into the town hall a number of times but every time she does she gets walked over or pushed aside as each attempt failed. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1 Keep the Faith Episode 3 How We See It James Landes is a devoted member of the Ninevah Bible Church however Jill Valentine who works at the newspaper in Grasmere Valley demands a story from him involving what is happening with the church or he would lose his job. He reluctantly agrees. When he sees Anna Johnson crying after her interview, he drives her home and becomes listening ears to her as she tries to figure what is going on with her life, her faith, her relationship with the Church, with Christ, and with her husband Joe after he confessed to running over Robbie Guardo trying to kill him and is now currently in prison. James offers comfort but as Anna leaves, it turns out he was exploiting Anna just for a story and had the whole thing tapped on his Dictaphone. He soon goes to Jill with the story and she reveals how much she loves it and gets the presses geared up for it to be published. When the story is published in the news, Chester McHenry who is the pastor of the Ninevah Bible Church decides to resign as the blow up from all that happen is too much. Anna feels betrayed by James for what he has done but even worse was Joe Johnson, Anna's husband who as a result of Anna's story being released by James he attempts to commit suicide. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 1 Wake Jill ends up taking over the Media empire Madame Neptune created after she was fired for filming the mas suicide from the Fifth Way Cult and her refusing to help her. Episode 14 Devontourage When the Devontourage hold a press conference to call out Matthew Pratt and Mr Billingshurst for their behaviour, Jill Valentine is the only who shows up and covers the story.